


【拔flag点梗第六期】⑤ Murmur of the Heart

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: After reborn, Comedy, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】重生后【出场人物】írim?，Findis【配对组合】I||F【文章分级】G【字数统计】1430【完稿日期】2017年2月11日 @学不成不改名【前沿备注】唔，中洲大概是没有月相和较大气温变化的，不过私心加了一个?(? ???ω??? ?)?抱歉久等啦~





	【拔flag点梗第六期】⑤ Murmur of the Heart

“怎么了Lalwen？”伊瑞米的记忆尚未完全恢复，每天芬迪丝就带着她在重生的提里安城里到处转。  
“我没有见过这幅画。”她指着长廊墙侧的挂画问姐姐。  
“是的，这是你们离开后才画的。”提里安城内有千万幅这样的画作，也并不是每一幅都能让人记起它的创作者。  
整幅画由强烈对比的冷暖两色构成，右上以橙红为主色调，左下则以银蓝为主色。银蓝之处仿佛有波涛汹涌，一位少年自光芒中伸出手，想要抓住遥远的火红光芒。大片橙红汇聚之处，宛若火海，一位少女独自站在烈焰之中。她好似听到了身后的呼喊，回眸一瞥。画作格外逼真，仿佛他们就站在眼前，仿佛水面依旧起伏，仿佛火焰仍在摇曳。  
“你正是在这新生的光芒中，踏上了彼岸的尘世之地，Lalwen。”芬迪丝说着，抱起还在流连的伊瑞米，打算早点回王宫。  
“它叫什么名字？”伊瑞米还想再看一眼。  
“《Tilion and Arien》或者……唔，大概是《月亮男孩和日光少女》。”芬迪丝解释道。  
“太阳和月亮我还是知道的啦，你看他们总是在天空追逐打闹。”伊瑞米指指天空。太阳还未落下山去，下弦月却近乎升上半空。  
芬迪丝抬头望了望已不再年轻的日月，他们的光芒似乎也比从前更加古老了。这里是极西之地，一片早在日月诞生前就存在的大陆。我们都是生于日月前的儿女，是的，永生是那样可怕，尤其是在一片永恒不变之地。我多想当时和你一同离开，去那片充满着传奇和冒险的大陆。去看看你们的王国，去看看你们的盛世。  
“中洲是什么样的？”芬迪丝不自觉得问出了口。  
“中洲？”  
“你不记得就算了。”日落西沉，芬迪丝加快了脚步，好在天黑前赶上王宫的晚餐。是的，那群闹哄哄的侄子们也都重生了大半，吵起来真是一个头两个大。  
“不不，我记得。我只是好奇，姐姐从来不曾提过大海以东的地方，怎么突然……”  
“只是好奇罢了。”芬迪丝捏了捏伊瑞米的小脸。  
“姐姐该不会是后悔了吧。”伊瑞米伸出肉肉的小手去挠姐姐痒痒。  
“当心！小心我抱不稳把你摔地上，姐姐对自己的身高还是很有信心的。”  
“保证会摔疼？”  
“噗。”  
“笑什么嘛！”

***  
一顿很愉快的晚餐。会破坏气氛的几个还在小黑屋里蹲，而且还会蹲很长时间。纳牟大人告知她完全不用担心，要是大家都不想他们出来，相关到什么时候都行，反正现在大殿很空旷，房间也不缺这一个两个的。  
晚上，伊瑞米照例洗完澡抱着小枕头从茵迪丝的卧室跑到姐姐那里。这两天也算是冬天啦，给姐姐捂会儿被子。  
【咦，这是新书吗？以前都没见过。】她从芬迪丝的床头柜上抱起一本方形的册子，书皮上有着漂亮的贴金花纹，以姐姐最爱的绿色为主色调。她小心地翻开了第一页……  
【哎呀，不好。】这是姐姐的画册，还是她上辈子没有见过的那种！她小心地合上册子，尽量照原样把它放回了原处。【可真的好想看啊，姐姐的画画得最棒了！】

***  
“怎么了，有心事？”芬迪丝提着一盏费诺灯走了进来。  
“哇！我还以为你要去挖矿！”伊瑞米抓着所有时机怼兄长，无论对方能不能听到。  
“噗，他又不止会挖矿。”  
“姐姐，姐姐。”  
“怎么了，我亲爱的Lalwen？”  
“我刚刚看到你床头有本本子，我可以看吗？”  
“这么好奇？”  
“恩。”伊瑞米用力点点头。  
“这其实是本图画故事书哦，要不要我给你讲故事？”  
“当然！”  
芬迪丝将灯挂在床头，拧了拧上面的一个小旋钮。灯光忽然变得更明亮了一些，伊瑞米有些吃惊地看着姐姐：“我……我怎么从来都不知道，这灯还能这么用？”  
“哦，这是他闲不住随手改的。欧络因把你送回来的那天，顺手捎给我的。感觉还挺好用，你说呢？”  
“这么看来他还有点用，哼……快别转移话题啦，姐姐快讲故事吧。”  
“好好好，Lalwen要听哪个？”  
“从第一个开始！”


End file.
